One Day With You
by Mei Aonaru
Summary: Tak terpikir oleh mu kalau ace tim basket yang di idolakan semua kalangan dapat menghabiskan waktu sehari mu di sekolah tercinta. maaf ga bisa bikin summary, oh iya btw, ini hanya kado ultah untuk bebeb tersayang author /plak!


**_Disclaimer:_** __ _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je, humor garing segaring keripiknya murasakibara,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

 ** _Rating:_** __ _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _Author ga bisa bikin fanfic romance. jadi, maafkan author kalau ga bikin kalian baper... ;)_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- One day with you -**_

 _Entah angin apa yang menyeretku ke dalam masalah ini, sebenarnya hanya masalah ulangtahun seseorang yang akan diberikan kejutan. Awalnya hanya usulan kapten basket sekolah ku namun, karna idenya tersebar ke seluruh makhluk disekolah akhirnya dia memutuskan._

 _"yosh, karna usulan ku diterima sama kepala sekolah jadi.. besok kita pergi" kapten basket menaikkan kacamatanya, imayoshi shouichi -cowo sipit berkacamata-_

 _"pergi?! Beneran pake ide itu? Hm.. apa ga berlebihan... ya?"_

 _"jadi kau menolak?" wakamatsu mematung, cowo pirang yang selalu berisik kini terdiam_

 _"su-sumimasen.. aku sebenarnya setuju pendapat dari wakamatsu-san.. soalnya kita bisa kan pake cara lain.."_

 _"etto.. gimana kalau kita kasih hadiah bikinan sendiri misalnya syal.. atau apa gitu.. oh oh! Atau kita banjur aja dai-chan pake air dingin yang ada es batunya" momoi satsuki manager basket memberikan pendapat_

 _"hm.. tapi aku sudah dapat surat izinnya loh.." semuanya mematung tidak percaya_

 _'dia nyantet kepala sekolah? Ini mustahil..' isi hati wakamatsu yang masih tidak percaya_

 _'sugoi naa.. kapten..' momoi terpaku melihatnya_

 _'sumimasen.. aku ga tau harus ngomong apa..' sakurai bingung_

 _"jadi besok kita pergi dari sekolah~!"_

 _Brak!/_

 _"apa maksud kalian!" semuanya melihat ke arah sumber suara_

 _"da-dai-chan.. ini bukan yang kamu pikirin sekarang.. se-semua ini salah paham" momoi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan_

 _"apa maksud mu satsuki.. aku kesini cuman mau protes, siapa yang berani memasukkan kecoa ke baju ku, hah?!" sakurai mengangkat tangannya, cowo peminta maaf yang sering disebut jamur peminta maaf kini memohon ampun_

 _"sumimasen tadi aku disuruh imayoshi-san untuk menaruhnya.. sumimasen sumimasen sumimasen honto ni sumimasen!" dia membungkuk terus_

 _"aku ga percaya kalau sakurai yang melakukannya.." wakamatsu sweatdrop_

 _"ehh.. jadi karna itu.. aku kira apa..." momoi bernapas legah_

 _"karna aomine-kun sudah disini, kita mulai latihannya!"_

 _/osh!/ teriak semuanya kecuali aomine, cowo yang kata momoi berkulit hitam yang besok ulangtahun._

 _'seharusnya aku ga pergi ke sini...' gerutu aomine kesal_

 _[esoknya]_

 _"huh.. huh.. aku udah liat dai-chan di atap sekarang" momoi membungkuk kelelahan_

 _"oh yaudah, ayo kita berangkat.." bisik agak keras kapten yang di iya kan semua murid dan staff sekolah. Sementara itu aku masih sibuk membereskan bola-bola orange yang berserakan di lapangan sekolah, hari ini aku yang bertugas membereskannya setelah pelajaran olahraga._

 _"hah.. kenapa bolanya banyak banget.." gerutu ku kesal sambil mengambil bola dan menaruhnya_

 _Plak! Tak sadar aku memukul dahi ku_

 _"oh iya! Aku lupa kalau sekarang pergi! Hemm... gimana dong? Pasti udah pada pergi..yaudahlah.." aku pun mengacuhkan acara yang dibuat-buat oleh kapten basket, 'yang penting ini beres' hanya kata ini yang ada dipikiran ku saat ini_

 _"ehh.. aduh! Berhenti napa" bola basket yang kupengang terlepas dan bergelinding_

 _Tek!_

 _"huh." Aku pun berhenti mengejar bola karna bolanya terhenti oleh seseorang dan dia membawanya kepada ku_

 _"katakan padaku sekarang.. apa yang terjadi saat ini?" dia memberikan bolanya tapi saat aku mengambilnya dia manarik bola itu_

 _"eh? Saat ini? Ohh.. aku lagi beresin bo-"_

 _"bukan padamu, tapi sekolah" dia mendribbel bola itu menjauh dari ku_

 _'sialan.. dia menghambat pekerjaan ku.. tapi aneh.. harusnya dia pergi, atau dia kaya aku ya? Dia juga ga tau apa yang sekarang terjadi.. padahal seinget aku idenya kapten udah tersebar.. kenapa dia ga tau?' aku berpikir sejenak_

 _"oi! Aku ga nyuruh kamu ngelamun, cepet jawab"_

 _"eh? Oh.. itu masa ga tau sih, jadi-"_

 _'mencurigakan..momoi pernah bilang kalau aku jangan bilang apa-apa ke orang yang kulitnya hitam..jangan-jangan dia..' gumam ku dalam hati sambil melihat tubuhnya dari atas sampe bawah_

 _"KAU! AOMINE DAIKI?!" teriak ku sambil menunjuk tepat di kepalanya_

 _"urusee na!, iya aku aomine daiki terus kenapa? Jadi apa?" dia menutup telinganya_

 _'haaa.. kenapa aku lemot banget sih! Harusnya aku sadar dari tadi.."_

 _"ga jadi, ini rahasia!" kata ku sambil melipat tangan_

 _"hm.. kalau begitu. One-on-one" seringainya keluar membuatku merinding_

 _"tapi aku cuman manager, boro-boro one-on-one masukin bola ke ring aja ga bisa.."_

 _"yaudah, sini sensei ajarkan"_

 _"huh. Ga salah tuh? Sensei?"_

 _"kau tidak tau siapa aku? Ore ni kateru no wa ore dakeda!" teriaknya keras, mungkin karna disini sepi -cuman kita berdua- jadi suaranya bergema_

 _"pfft- apa? Yang bisa mengalahkan ku hanya aku? Hahahaha!"_

 _"ga percaya? Sini one-on-one"_

 _"ga! Ga mau, udah sana jangan ganggu kerjaan aku" aku mengambil bola yang dipengangnya tapi dia kabur_

 _"aku mau pergi kalau kau mengalahkan ku!" dia mulai berlari sambil mendribble bola menuju ring_

 _"suruii!"_

 _"licik? Hm.. bukannya si mata sipit itu ya? Hahahaha! Sekarang aku bisa bebas ngomongin orang! Dan teriak sesuka aku!" larinya makin cepat_

 _"o-oi!" aku pun berhenti_

 _"ahh.. kelewatan!" teriaknya kembali, walaupun terlewat dari tiang basket dia bisa memasukan bola basket mulus keringnya. Aku terdiam_

 _"hah.. hah.. main basket pake teriak cape ya.. hah.. hah.." aku masih terdiam, masih cengo dengan ulahnya_

 _"oi! Ngelamun lagi?" dia mendekat kearah ku_

 _Kruyuukkk, suara perut ku berbunyi_

 _"pfftt- jadi kau diam karna lapar? Kawaii na!"_

 _"eh? Aku ga laper! Dan aku ga.. lucu.. tau.." aku mengalihkan muka ku_

 _"tsundere~ muka mu merah loh~! Hahaha! Udah yu, aku juga laper.. mumpung semuanya ga ada gimana kalau kita ambil makanan termahal di kantin?"_

 _"ga! Aku ga diajarin maling sama orangtua ku. Lagian.. kayanya kantinnya ditutup.."_

 _"yaudah diajarin sama aku. Udah liat dulu aja" aomine menarik tangan ku_

 _"le-lepasin!"_

 _[skip]_

 _"hah.. akhirnya kenyang, ga dimakan?"_

 _"aku ga makan makanan hasil curian" perut ku kembali berbunyi_

 _"hm.. kasian loh cacingnya"_

 _"ga-"_

 _Kruyukk.._

 _"mau disuapin?"_

 _"eh? Ga gamau! Yaudah aku makan sendiri aja"_

 _"hee? Akhirnya dimakan juga"_

 _"ini karna kau yang memaksa" kata ku kesal sambil memakan roti yang ukhdicuriuhk_

 _"perasaan aku ga pernah maksain kamu makan itu, ya kalau ga mau buat aku.." aku pun menunduk malu_

 _"tadi, kamu nawarin suapin itu apa?"_

 _"ya.. aku kan cuman nawarin, ya kalau ga mau aku makan" skak mate, aku bingung memberi alasan apa lagi_

 _-O0O-_

 _"bosen.. sampe kapan kaya gini terus.. ja!" aomine pun pergi tapi aku tahan_

 _"tunggu.. tunggu dulu.." kata ku sambil menunduk, pertama kalinya jantung ku berdetak kencang sekali_

 _"nungguin kamu dijemput?"_

 _"bukan.. hah.. aku bakalan mati sama kapten kalau ngasih tau ini.. lagian rumah ku dekat dari sini"_

 _"hee? Oh iya ya? Hm.. Kapten ga akan seserius itu sampe mau ngebunuh orang, udah kasih tau aja"_

 _"ini rencana kapten, dia nyuruh semua orang di sekolah pergi entah kemana dan aku tertinggal.." aomine hanya mengangguk_

 _"jadi itu.. terus?"_

 _"dia nyuruh begitu buat ngejailin kamu, sekarang ulangtahun kan?"_

 _"haha! Jadi itu! Mereka ngapain coba.. hahaha!"_

 _"hah.. mungkin karna ini aku dijulukin si manager ember, besok aku bisa nafas ga ya?"_

 _"pasti bisa lah, yaudah sih nanti aku terkejut aja. Tenang rahasia aman kok"_

 _"(full name), panggil aja (nickname). Maaf tadi aku tiba-tiba kaget terus teriak, habisnya aku ga pernah liat kamu cuman tau nama"_

 _"hm.. aku kira semua cewe disekolah kenal aku" aku menyikut perutnya_

 _"ge-er"_

"sakit! Kan kirain"

"ah iya.. momoi bilang kamu itu hitam, jadi aku langsung kenal"

"satsuki.. sialan tuh anak"

"keren ya kalian.. padahal udah sma tapi tetep langgeng temenannya"

"yah.. begitulah.. dia mengkhawatirkan aku jadi kita satu sekolah lagi, padahal dia ingin satu sekolah dengan orang yang dia sukai"

"hm.. souka.. pantesan momoi ga mau"

"yaudahlah.. eh iya (nickname)"

"ya, apa?"

"habis mereka datang, nanti kita ga bisa ngobrol kaya gini?"

"kata siapa? Bisa lah, nanti kan aku jadi manager. Makanya latihan" perasaan apa ini? Dia keliatan lucu

"tau dari- oh.. pasti anak itu lagi"

"enggak, siapa lagi orang hitam anak basket keluyuran ke atap"

"hm.. jangan panggil aku hitam" dia menunduk malu, kata orang-orang dia itu monster mana sifat monsternya?! Dia lucu banget!

"pfftt- kawaii.." gumam ku pelan

"apa?"

"enggak"

Sudah berjam-jam aku bersamanya. Banyak yang kita lakukan, mulai makan di kantin dengan makanan yang uhkdicuriuhk lagi, main basket dengan aku yang berakhir tepar di lapangan, jalan-jalan ngiterin koridor, masuk ke kelas orang, pura-pura jadi guru, nemuin barang nista punya aomine, membuat gema, ketawa-ketawa ga jelas dan banyak lagi. Jadi ga mau pulang..

"hah.. mereka kapan kesininya?"

"hm? Ga tau.. mereka ga bilang, mungkin mereka curiga kalau rahasianya dibocorin"

"oh.."

"udah bosen ya? Mau ke rumah aku? Disana ada psp"

"eh? Boleh? Nanti kalau mereka tiba-tiba kesini gimana?"

"ah iya.. hm.. masa aku ambil pspnya kesini?"

"ga usah, yang penting kamu ajak aku ngobrol terus"

"uh-uhm.. kalau bisa.."

"hoam!"

"eh? Mau tidur?"

"enggak, lanjutin aja" setelah aku mengangguk, dia pun tertidur

"hah.. yaudah lah.. hoam! Mereka lama banget" aku pun tidur juga disampingnya, oh iya aku ada diatap kali ini. Tempat terenak tidur katanya sebelum tidur, mungkin perkataannya ada benarnya juga kali ini.

.

.

.

.

"hah.. harusnya tiap hari aja kaya gini" gumam wakamatsu setelah turun dari bus

"hm? Siapa yang tadi nolak ya.."

"tch" imayoshi tertawa licik

"nee nee, dai-chan kemana ya?"

"oh iya.. aomine-san dimana.."

"mungkin di atap" gumam seseorang dibelakang

"ah iya!"

...

"otanjoubi omedetou! Dai-chan"

"uhm..? eh? Momoi?" aku terbangun

"hee.. kenapa ada (nickname)-chan disini?"

"urusee" lengan panjangnya menarik tangan ku dan memeluk ku, emangnya aku guling?!

"a-aomine, le-lepas"

"ga, ga mau" pelukannya makin erat

"mo-momoi tolong aku"

"kawaii na~"

"hm.. gi-uhm aku ga- uhk nafas" pelukannya semakin erat

"momoi-san, aomine-san ada disana?!" teriak seseorang dari bawah

"ada! Sini deh, dia lucu"

"eh? (nickname)-san, kenapa ada disini? Dan kenapa aomine-san meluk kamu? Ah! Maaf aku kebanyakan nanya, sumimasen" seperti biasa sakurai selalu menunduk karna merasa bersalah

"oi! Kalian berdua, kuenya gimana ini?"

"wakamatsu-kun sini sini, bawa sini aja kuenya" ajak momoi dari atas

"aku juga mau kue.. kenapa harus aku yang di peluk!"

"uhm.. urusee..." pelukannya terlepas, dia pun berbalik badan

"hah.. akhirnya" aku pun duduk

"wah wah.. manager ember ada disini?" imayoshi mengangkat kacamatanya

"gomen!" aku pun menunduk di hadapan kakinya "aku-"

"tak apa sekarang aku ampuni kau, oh iya aku punya ide"

'sugoi na kapten, isi otaknya pasti ide semua tuh...' benak momoi sambil melirik imayoshi

"aku ga ikutan kali ini, ja na!" wakamatsu mencomot kue yang ada di tangan sakurai dan pergi begitu saja

"wa-wakamatsu-san ini kan kuenya aomine-san"

"oishii!" teriaknya dibawah.

"hah.. selalu begitu, eh ini idenya apa kapten?"

"hm.. hehe.." senyum liciknya terukir jelas dimukanya, apa aomine bakal latihan setelah ini?

O-0-O

Mata navynya membuka sudah beberapa jam ia tertidur pulas, pikirnya dia tadi bersama temannya yang baru ia kenal sekarang ia sudah tidak ada disampingnya mungkin dia sudah pulang benaknya berkata. Ia lirik tas disampingnya, rasa malas masih mendiami tubuhnya dengan paksaan tubuhnya bisa berdiri.

"hoam! Aku terlalu menikmati.. hah.. jam berapa sekarang ya?" dia gendong tasnya.

"aomine daiki..." bisik seseorang

"hm? Satsuki?" pikirnya sambil memutar badan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya

"aomine.. daiki.." bisiknya lagi

"satsuki ayo pulang. Itu tidak lucu"

"aooomiiineee...~ daaiiikiii...~" suara bisikannya makin terdengar

"bukan itu bukan suaranya.. terus itu suara siapa?" dengan rasa gugup dan ketakutan

Aomine berbalik.

"ga ada.. huh-"

"aomine-kun aku ada disini" dengan muka polos kuroko -pecinta vanilla shake majiba dari seirin koko- sudah ada di depan aomine

"HUAA! AKU JANJI GA AKAN BOLOS LATIHAN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! NANTI MAI-CHAN AKAN AKU BAKAR! AKU JANJI!" aomine meningkuk ketakutan dengan keringet dingin di sekujur tubuhnya

"pfftt- kawaii! Aominecchi kawaii!" tunjuk kise -siswa kaijou koko sang model ternama- ke aomine

"uh? KALIAN!" pelangi berjejer didepannya -teman setimnya saat smp datang menemuinya, aura menakutkan menguar diseluruh tubuhnya "perasaan ku tidak enak.." benak murasakibara -titisan titan dari yosen koko-

"yo! Aomine, tanjobi omedeto" ucap akashi -kapten basket rakuzan koko-

"ah, akashi. Arigatou"

"sebenarnya tadi itu bukan aku yang rencanain. Gomennasai aomine-kun,Aku sudah mengagetkan mu. Otanjoubi omedeto aomine-kun, hadiahnya aku kasih nanti" kuroko membungkuk

"daijobu daijobu, aku tau bukan rencana mu. Ha'i ha'i arigatou tetsu"

"aku juga minta maaf aominecchi!, oh iya.. otanjoubi omedeto ssu!" ucapan ulangtahun yang semangat dari kise yang membuat aomine ingin meninju muka tampang papan triplek itu (kise: hidoi nee, authorcchi!)

"omae!"

"apa salah ku aominecchi?!" kise menutup mukanya

"hah.. anak kecil, yakin kau sudah bertambah umur nodayo? Oh iya ini" midorima -si wortel dari shutoku- (midorima: thor... Author: jangan perlihatkan aku muka menyeramkan itu, iya aku ganti) -siswa teladan yang mendiami shutoku koko- tinjuan aomine terhenti seketika

"apa ini?" aomine sweatdrop

"gantungan kunci lah, aku memberikan itu karna itu lucky item virgo saat ini nanodayo"

"arigatou.." gantungan kunci hello kitty yang lucu nan imut itu aomine masukkan dalam kantung celananya

"dai-chan liat ini"

Aomine melirik.

"eh? Mai-chan ku!" aomine berlari mengambil majalahnya tapi sayang murasakibara menahannya

"tahan dia! Kau tadi bilang akan membakar ini kan?" murasakibara mengambil lengan aomine menaruhnya di belakang

"sacchan memberikan ku dua kotak umaibo, kalau kau bisa memberikan ku lebih dari itu aku lepas tangan mu" bisiknya tepat ditelinga aomine

"ga! Aku ga akan memberikan mu- o-OI!" korek api menyala

"satsuki!" korek api mendekat kearah majalah favoritenya

"kalau kau membakarnya!"

"apa?"

"aku tikung kau!" karna kaget momoi pun ga segaja (sebenarnya sengaja) membakar majalah aomine

"TIDAKK!"karna iba murasakibara pun melepas tangan aomine, lalu dia pun terduduk dengan tangan di kepala "mai-chan, gomennasai.. ore.. hiks hiks"

(full name) hanya melihat dari kejauhan dan pulang ke rumahnya

"sepertinya besok ada yang latihan.." pikirnya

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu aomine berdiam diri tapi, tetap latihan anehnya. Karna hari itu juga aku jadi lebih dekat dengannya.

"(nickname)-chan hari ini pulang bareng ya" aku hanya mengangguk "aku ga mau majalah ku dibakar lagi" dia melirik momoi

'oh.. soal yang kemarin.. padahal aku ingin melihat mukanya pas majalahnya dibakar..' benak ku sambil tertawa kecil

"apa yang lucu? Kau tau itu?" aku menggeleng "nggak kok, cuman keinget pas kemarin aja yang waktu kamu main basket teriak teriak"

"yang itu.."

Priittt!

"ha.. padahal aku mau cerita lagi, tunggu aku ya" aku mengangguk dengan muka merona "hehe.. ciee.., apa rencana kapten itu membuat kamu deket sama dai-chan ya?"

"urusaii!" aku pun pergi menjauh dari momoi "padahal baru sehari mereka deket.. dai-chan sugoi na~ bisa deket sama cewe dalam satu hari..." momoi melirik aomine yang lagi bermain

[END]

Otanjoubi omedeto! Pacar author tersayang (author dirajam). Oh iya! Aku baru inget, ciee ao-kun ultahnya samaan kaya miku..

Aomine: ciee cemburu

Apa sih! Ah iya.. ketemu lagi dengan author ga-je pemilik komik ga-je. Ah iya makasih udah liat dan membuang komentar kalian di kolom komentar nanti author daur ulang kok /apasihthor -.- . Ja nee!


End file.
